Sing Me To Sleep
by This Faithless Romance
Summary: It's time for Hinata to say goodbye to her one true love and continue with her life. A oneshot about losing someone you love, but living for what you still have and what that person gave you. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is always good.


_His lips touched mine, gently. It was a goodnight kiss, the ones I used to dream of when I got home. His hand closed around mine as he sat up on my bed. He glowed slightly, whether it was just the light, or it was a trick of my heart I don't know. As if painted by an artist, the corner of his lips pointed up slightly, a serene smile playing on them. _

_"Good night, Hinata." Was his last word, before walking back out of the moonlight and fading into the shadow._

_"Good night, Sasuke." I whispered in reply. _

_My vision faded in and out, his face losing focus. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, his face was all I needed to smile. So beautiful, so perfect. Was there ever a time when his eyes didn't shine? And his lips weren't full and rosy? Or his face not perfect like a porcelain doll, much like mine, though with so much more attractiveness? _

The dream ended and I felt my eyes sting with hot tears beneath my lids. I paid them no mind and slowly opened my eyes, taking in the sunshine. It blinded me, but the pain of the light was welcomed, anything to get my mind off of him.

A black dress lay on my dresser, along with a hat, a bow, and gloves. We Hyuugas mourned in style. I smiled as I slipped them on, thinking of Sasuke's face. His favourite colour was navy blue, my bow was navy blue. He would have loved to see me this beautiful, dressed up, and some actual effort put into my appearance. Then again, he never would, because he's the reason I wore these clothes.

With a sigh, I walked towards my door, pulling the veil over my face. Time to face the world. At the door stood Neji, my cousin and friend. He walked beside me, his face emotionless as usual, though in his eyes were emotions he would never show. Sorrow stood profound against them, though slightly behind it was concern. Concern for me, or for the village (as Sasuke had grown rather close to us, becoming a power whom our village could trust) I didn't know, but then again, it could be both.

We walked towards the kitchen, along the way picking up a group of Hyuuga and non-Hyuuga mourners who had been waiting for me. I was the chief-mourner at the funeral today, but even so, I think it was the way everything in my life had fallen apart when Sasuke died, and everyone seeing it which prompted them to support me. I can't say I'm complaining, but I felt slightly selfish as it is I who is getting all the attention at Sasuke's funeral. It was Sasuke's time, not mine. For now it was all about him. At least in my mind.

The funeral dragged by, I payed the priest conducting it no attention, he didn't know Sasuke, he didn't deserve my attention, he didn't have anything genuine to say about him anyways. Instead my mind drifted to our first 'real' meeting. Before I got to know him, I thought of him as the stuck-up son of a bitch who happened to be my boyfriend's best friend. Yes, at the time I was dating Naruto. After years of bettering myself, and improving my self-confidence I finally started talking to him. We soon became friends, it was Naruto's nature to care for others, so he accepted me without hesitation. Months of frienship lead to us becoming far closer, though just as friends. I was quite content at that point, but I wanted more. He finally asked me out, I accepted.

Sasuke and I at that point were forced to talk to each other on the occasions when Naruto had all of his friends gathered together. We were barely even acquaintances. I didn't like the man, simple as that. He was rude to Naruto, self-centered, and he didn't care about me in the slightest. So at that point he didn't matter. Though, things between us slowly changed. I can't say that I wasn't attracted to him for his looks, so when Naruto and I broke up (by mutual agreement, we were better off as friends) I accepted Sasuke's offer to go out. We became much more than good friends, and everyone was happy. Naruto was out and dating around, he needed a stronger woman, less lenient, to keep him in his place. My father and the Elders even agreed. They thought a courtship, and more than possible marriage, with an Uchiha (though they still had very little faith in him at that point) would be a great thing for the Hyuuga's.

I never thought it possible that Sasuke and I could marry. I just never did. But it was, and soon he popped the question.

My reply was maybe. Actually, it was a full out no. I didn't want to marry him and give up my life as a kunoichi. I loved him, I truly did, but he wished to settle down and I didn't. I honestly still don't want to give up being a kunoichi. Looking back on it now, I should have jumped on the opportunity and married him. He started seeing other girls, girls who wanted children. Tears formed in my eyes, remember all the heartache we'd been through together.

I felt a tug at my sleeve, looking down only to meet Haruki's puffy red eyes. He stared at me pleadingly.

"Mama, I want Daddy." My baby told me, tears falling freely down his face.

"I do too, but Daddy needs to see his Daddy and his Mama now, OK? You'll see him again one day, I promise." I replied, choking slightly at the lump in my throat.

I pulled my little Haruki onto my lap, rocking him as his father used to. He was our little baby, born into a happy family. Haruki Uchiha, son to Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha, brother to our beautiful infant Hoshiko. We were married after a year of forced other relationships. No one could fill the hole that was meant for the other, not until our babies at least. They're the closest I'll ever have to having their father again. But they are in no way his replacement, they're completely different, and always will be.

Wherever he is right now, Sasuke is looking out for us. For me, for our two children, for Naruto, for Sakura, for Neji, for Lady Tsunade, and for Konoha. For everyone he's ever loved, all the people he once hated. For everyone. He promised he always would, and like Naruto, he would never go back on his word. And like Sasuke, he'd never forsake me, even in death, we'll always be together.

This story was inspired by All Time Low's Lullabies. Here are the lyrics, just in case you felt like reading them:: Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye - it could be for the last time and it's not right.  _"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  Alone and far from home we'll find you… Dead - Like a candle you burned out;  spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words. Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear. Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry." Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing.  I could have learned so much from you but what's left now? Don't you realize you brought this family a world of pain?  Can't you see there could have been a happy ending we let go? Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry." Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)  I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),  waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_


End file.
